Under
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: Three months ago Senri Shiki had experienced the loss of his close friend Touya Rima and now,after going through therapy,he is finally back at Cross Academy.Everything seems out of place with the mahogany haired Aristocrat,yet everything is idyllic until Aidou manages to make one bad joke.Shiki locks himself inside his room and it's Kaname's job to get him out again. /Drabble/


**-Under-**

**{*} **

_**Y**our muse is upset and my muse tries to cheer them up_

**{*} **

**H**e watched her board the plane to Milan, cerulean gaze never leaving her own. Senri knew that Rima wouldn't be gone for long, that such a sudden departure was just part of their jobs, yet he couldn't help but feel an invisible hand grip his heart tightly, worry painting itself finely upon his features. His manager's hand landed on his shoulder, a comforting gesture that did nothing but make him even more restless than before.

"**S**he will be fine. It'll only be two weeks before she returns"

**C**omforting words that offered no comfort. The mahogany haired vampire's jaw clenched, fangs digging into the delicate flesh of his lower lip, dyeing it a bitter crimson. His hands balled into fists- something was wrong.

**T**he plane took off without a hitch. Cerulean orbs watched it tremble and explode. Chunks of burning metal, flesh and scorched remains hit the ground harshly, violently, only a hundred odd metres away from the main building of the airport.

**A** low thud was heard.

**S**enri fell to his knees, eyes wide, afraid.

_**W**as this really happening?_

**A**uthoritative voice of the staff- the notes cracked in the air as words were spoken.

**F**rightened screaming of a small child nearby.

**D**esperate pushing of the crowd.

_**W**hat was going on?_

**E**veryone rushed over to the still ignited remains of the plane. Everyone but Senri.

**T**he mahogany haired vampire remained in the same position, rooted to the same spot on the cold marble floor as if a frightened meerkat, his eyes refusing to leave the burning remains alone.

_**R**ima?_

_**W**here's Rima?_

_**W**as Rima still alive?_

_**E**xcuse me did you see a blonde woman anywhere?_

_**S**he just is a little shorter than me and was on that plane…_

_**D**id you see her?_

_**A**nyone?_

**Please…**

….

**I**t has already been a couple of months since that accident. Something was wrong with the engine they said. We apologise for such a horrific miscalculation, they said. We are so sorry, they said.

**H**e didn't care much for that.

**A**t first he refused to believe the facts- it was all a lie, a horrifying joke someone wanted to play on him. It wasn't true. Why would it be true? Rima wasn't dead, what are you saying, she was just out working.

**A**lways working.

**O**nly when his manager decided to finally slap some sense into him did Senri finally came back to reality. Tapes, news reports, articles- all of it was true. It was time to finally face the fact that the male had just lost one of the most important people in his life.

….

**K**aname was sat within the confinements of his bedroom, his mind occupied with trivial matters. Ever so often did he find his thoughts wandering back to the plane crash that happened exactly three months ago and the absence of Senri Shiki as the vampire underwent therapy. Of course it all was kept hidden from the media just to preserve the male's reputation as a well known and recognised model, so only very few knew of his exact whereabouts. Despite the fact that Kuran was aware of the place where they had kept the vampire hidden, he refused to visit him purely out of consideration for the other's condition. He knew that not only his visits won't bring any happiness to the vampire, but they might also affect his recovery rate considerably, the mahogany haired male clearly traumatised by the events that took place between him and the Pureblood.

**A** quiet knock on the door disturbed the train of the brunette male's thoughts, bringing him back to his current abode.

"**C**ome in"

**K**aname called out to whomever was standing behind the wooden barrier, his voice low and laced with exhaustion. It has already been a week since Senri was deemed as recovered and returned to the Academy, yet upon his return the meticulous Pureblood couldn't help but notice that something was clearly amiss about him.

**T**akuma Ichijou entered the room, the usual smile that was an almost permanent asset to his features was not present this time and the brunette's crimson orbs narrowed ever so slightly upon seeing such a change, his gaze falling upon Aidou who trailed in next, looking guilty as charged.

"**K**aname, could you please check up on Senri? He…locked himself in his room and is refusing to come out"

**T**akuma explained as calmly as he could yet a visible spark of anger was lingering inside the bright emerald of his irises. Aidou flinched from the blonde male's tone and turned to give Kaname an apologetic look:

"**I**-I'm sorry Kaname-sama I was only joking around!"

**A** small sigh escaped his lips upon hearing the other's apology- Aidou had clearly said something he shouldn't have to Shiki who, in turn, locked himself in his room. Slowly the Pureblood stood up, the irked crimson of his irises travelling back and fourth between the pair.

"**A**idou, run ten laps around the school in nothing but your undergarments."

**T**he punishment sounded childish, but the male knew that such a scene was sure to not only hurt Aidou's pride but his reputation too. Then, after issuing the order, he left the room, leaving the horrified troublemaker with Ichijou, knowing for a fact that Takuma will make sure that his order was carried out.

"**S**enri, please open the door"

**T**he Pureblood said, a mild order lingering in his voice. Quiet shuffling was heard from the other side of the door before it creaked open, revealing the smaller figure of the mahogany haired vampire. Senri looked a little worse than simply awful, but Kaname was too polite to voice this observation.

"**T**hank you"

**H**e thanked the male before entering his room and shutting the door behind him. Senri sauntered over to his bed and sat down in silence, cerulean gaze resting upon the carpeted floor, or anywhere even, just not the brunette vampire. Kuran wasn't phased by such a welcome, he expected no less.

**T**he older male leaned against the door, crimson gaze falling on the fragile form on the bed, the Pureblood experiencing a momentary loss for words.

"**W**hat did Aidou say to you?"

**T**he question was not important and neither was Shiki's answer- Kaname had a rough idea of what might have been the cause of such a sudden shift in the atmosphere, but such enquiry was enough to break the heavy silence.

"**I** don't want to talk about it"

**S**enri's reply was simple and made it perfectly clear that it was a topic that was currently still a little too sensitive to be discussed. Another heavy sigh of exhaustion slithered past the Pureblood's lips. If this was to continue a while longer Kaname would surely lose his temper with the younger male, so he left the room for a moment.

**S**enri took the Pureblood's sudden departure as a sign of being left alone and sighed in relief, a little more than just unsettled by the other male's company.

….

**K**aname found Aidou and Ichijou inside Hanabusa's room as the younger male stripped whilst Ichijou supervised, waiting to shoo him outside to carry out the Pureblood's whimsical order.

"**A**idou do you have those sweets-?"

**K**uran's voice trailed off a little at the end of the sentence, the male finally realising that he had no idea what those sweet sticks Aidou and Shiki constantly fought over were called.

"**P**ocky?"

**A**idou asked, perking up a little, thinking that Kaname had already forgotten about the punishment he had given the Aristocrat. Kuran nodded his head and took the small box of pocky from the blonde vampire. Before he left, the older male turned around and added:

"**T**wenty laps around the Academy in your undergarments"

….

**S**enri's body quickly became rigid, his muscles tensing upon the arrival of the Pureblood. Kaname placed the box of pocky on the space on the bed next to the smaller vampire, a gentle smile grazing his lips. He wasn't exactly why he was doing all this, but something told him it was to rid himself of any drama that was going to follow up the incident between the two Aristocrat vampires.

**C**erulean eyes widened in shock, his gaze flickering between the box of pocky and the older male, the mahogany haired vampire a little unsure of what to think about all this.

"**K**aname-sama?"

_**H**ow did you even get those?_

**T**he Pureblood shrugged his shoulders lightly, wondering if he should tell the male before him that the unfortunate ex-owner of the sweets was now running around the Academy with nothing but his underwear to protect his dignity.

"…**T**hank you"

**S**hiki murmured quietly before opening the box and offering some to Kaname who refused the polite gesture with a shake of his head.

**W**ell, at least he'll stop locking himself in his room for now…

….**{*}**….

**A/N**: this was a short drabble that I wrote on my Senri Shiki roleplay blog ( .com) and decided to post it here :-) hope you've all enjoyed it, any comments/constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
